The Whipping Boy
by OneDreamADay
Summary: "Everything and everyone are boring to you, I'd imagine." "All except you, John." (Johnlock V-Day Exchange fic for chi-kirarin)


When Prince William Sherlock Holmes (who prefers to go by Sherlock) is ten years old when he's assigned a whipping boy; an attempt by his older brother (who is the king), Mycroft, to control the chaos that seems to follow his younger sibling around everywhere.

Sherlock, for his part, doesn't really care too much. He's more interested in watching the tadpoles he recently caught and see how their growth differs from the ones by the stream.

"I don't need a friend, Mycroft." Sherlock spits out.

Mycroft gives a wry smile. "So don't think of him as a friend; he's someone who'll keep you in line. Maybe now you'll actually listen to your tutors."

- - – -

Sherlock's new 'friend' is a boy a year younger than him, named John. He's a skinny thing with mousey blond hair and an inability to read or write. He does, however, have a knack for mathematics, thus Sherlock's annoyance with him is lessened by a little.

Sherlock is sure that with time, John will come to dislike him, just as the other children who have played with Sherlock has. They find his lack of social skills annoying, his interest in bees boring, and his habit of speaking the truth about people upsetting. Eventually, Sherlock has learned that he's just better off trying not to make friends.

So in the beginning, he's absolutely horrid to John. He makes rude comments about John's background, intelligence and goes out of his way to make thing difficult. For the better part of a year, John is more like a servant boy.

To Sherlock's surprise, however, not once does the boy complain.

– - –

John is different from all the other kids, Sherlock has noticed.

He finds Sherlock's interest in bees fun; he puts up with Sherlock's lack of social skills; and when he starts explaining how Mycroft is trying to show off to Gregory, the head captain of the guards, John hangs on to every word.

The prince, in turn, has found John to be the least annoying person he's ever met and actually starts to enjoy spending time with the boy. He likes watching John's face light up when they stay up late to look at the stars, and John will explain the story behind each constellation. (John, who can't read nor write, but can tell the story of each star, almost by heart)

"What are your parents like?" The prince asks one afternoon, when he has finished his afternoon lessons. They are lying on their backs in a field, John pointing shapes in the clouds.

"Well, my dad is dead. My mum, well, she's nice. I think."

Sherlock snorts. "You think?"

"Well, she gave up me and my sister when we were both really small; couldn't afford to feed us."

"Good."

"Sherlock," John gasps. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"It's true. If she would've kept you, I'd be stuck here bored to tears with boring lessons taught by boring tutors."

"Everything and everyone are boring to you, I'd imagine."

"All except you, John."

– - - - - - - -

Together, they celebrate John's tenth birthday. Sherlock gives him a book on the alphabet and he teaches John to read and write (the prince is a very important teacher, but it doesn't bother John at all.) Soon, reading becomes John's favorite pastime to do when there's nothing to do and the prince isn't dragging him around.

On Sherlock's birthday, there's a grand ball with all types of food and John spends half of the time trying every time of food. He and Princess Molly spends a great deal talking about their favorite stories while Sherlock sulks about having to attend his own birthday party.

Later that night, John gives his own present: a craving of a bee.

"This is horrible," But there's not malice in the prince's voice, only affection.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you I liked you?"

"I suppose I like you too."

"No, I mean- you know, fancy you."

"Oh."

"Would that bother you?"

"No. Should it?"

"I don't know." Then, "What would you brother say if he found out?"

Nothing, I'd imagine. He'll be too busy kissing Gregory to say anything."

- - – -

The only time John is whipped happens because Sherlock, in all his stubbornness, refuses to behave at a dinner party. He mouths off at Mycroft a number of times, reveals the fact that the king of a neighboring country has an ongoing affair with his maid, along with a child; and brings up the fact the food is terrible because the king fired their last cook because he threatened to lash Sherlock with a switch.

Then he loudly announces that Mycroft more than likes Gregory and that the princess really shouldn't accept that wedding proposal, the hall becomes deadly quiet.

John gives a swift kick aimed at Sherlock's shins, to remind him what will happen if he doesn't behave, but that only seems to make it worse.

Mycroft seems to take it all in stride and when the guest have all left, he demands to see both boys in his study.

Sherlock huffs, as if annoyed by the idea. "He's not going to do anything."

But that does little to smother the ball of nerves in John's stomach.

When both boys do walk into Mycroft's study, the king is holding a think black whip and John wants to run from the room.

Sherlock glares at his brother, but Mycroft sends a harsher one back. "You are fully aware of the rules here. Don't give that look."

He pulls a chair towards John. "Place your hand on the back. If you attempt to move out of the way, there will be more."

Aimed at Sherlock, he says, "You will count out each lash. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but if attempt to leave this room before I am finished, this boy's punishment will be worse."

"I think ten will suffice. Ten years old, ten lashes."

Without any more words, Mycroft starts (Sherlock refuses to count in the beginning and that earns two extra lashes) and when he finishes, the king leaves the room calmly as if nothing happened, leaving a nurse to tend to John's back.

* * *

"I hate him!" There's the sound of a thud, Sherlock having thrown a heavy book against the door. "I hate him, I hate him!"

John doesn't say anything. He's lying on the his bed, his back to Sherlock. His wounds, having been tended to, the nurse leaves with a soft reminder to take it easy for the next couple of days and a stern glare at the prince.

Sherlock lies next to John, eyes over the whip marks. "Does it hurts?"

"What do you think?" is the hissed out reply, anger heavy in his voice. Sherlock takes a hold of John's hand, gives a chaste kiss.

"I am sorry," Which is a surprise to John because he's never, never heard the prince apologize. "I am."

John shifts to face Sherlock, hissing in pain when his back brushes against the fabric of the bedsheets. "It won't be instantly, if I decide to forgive you."

Sherlock accepts that with a heavy heart, afraid that he's ruined the one (and only) friendship he's had.

* * *

When John does come around to forgiving Sherlock, he lets him know by giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

The price pretends to be annoyed and tell John if they hurry, they can catch his brother snogging the captain over by the stables.


End file.
